


Evidence

by ttme123



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Embarrassment, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Rape, Voyeurism, i mean theres a camera, kind of?, kind of? i guess, wow first of all let me just say that this is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on chapter 71 of the manga. What if the P4 hadn't come to save Ciel? What would Cole have done if he had the chance? I know, I hate "What if" summaries too, it's better than it sounds. M for sexual themes and language. Yaoi boy/boy and rape. Maurice Cole x Ciel<br/>(moved from ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Kuroshitsuji chapter 71, a sort of what-if. I just kind of felt like things were heading in this direction, perhaps in a more mild fashion...  
> (This was actually my first... higher than teen rating fic.)  
> Warning: if you want to keep it serious don't read the last line. I just added it for humor.

“…So what do you want?” Maurice Cole tilted his head and furrowed his brows, feigning ignorance. “Why did you call me here?” He moved his hands from his hips and crossed his arms. “I have to go to the Swan Gazebo.”

Ciel smiled innocently, putting on a face he thought would appear angelic, had Cole not already known why he had been summoned to the remote 3rd art room. “I won’t waste much of your time.” He, too, tilted his head slightly. “I just want to make sure of something.”

Suddenly his entire demeanor changed and he narrowed his eyes and his mouth turned swiftly into a frown. “Cole.” His voice, too, had changed. The tone was now slightly threatening, lacking the fake, friendly cheeriness it had originally conveyed. “I’m pretty sure that your message to me was wrong the other day.”

Cole, noticing the change, frowned and glared slightly at Ciel, sensing the building tenseness. “Why do you say so?” His voice however, while still sounding tight and threating still had a faint air of fake kindness. “You shouldn’t blame other people.”

Ciel’s frown just as quickly became a smirk. “My friend asked other classmates. You know you’re the prettiest boy in school” Or so everyone thinks.“There were many bystanders.” He shifted his weight to his other leg and crossed his arms. “And by the way, 18 people testified that you mistakenly said ‘4 o’clock’. Well” He paused, watching as Cole tensed and his eyes widened. This show of panic only lasted momentarily, as Cole quickly regained his calm and cool demeanor.

“Well, it’s not accurate to say ‘mistakenly’.” He looked Cole directly in the eyes, challenging him, “you said it wrong on purpose.”

Searching his mind for reasons to call Ciel a liar, he quickly admonished him. “Tsk, you’re just blatantly accusing me!” He uncrossed his arms, placing one hand on his hip and throwing the other out to the side along with his speech.

“Well then,” Ciel let his arms hang down by his sides only for a second before bringing up his right arm and continuing. “How do you explain Johan Harcourt and the other 4 people?”

Cole frowned, acting confused, “Huh?”

Ciel continued, “Among the students who were invited to the Swan Gazebo…” he looked at Cole to see how he was reacting before finishing “… all the ones that failed to show up said that you gave them the wrong information.”

He frowned, pretending that he actually believed in what he was about to say. “You’re a prefect fag, yet you look down on the weak… That’s cruel and unfair, only a liar would do that!” As he was giving this speech about lying and such, he was having a hard time not just breaking down and laughing, the concept of him yelling at someone else for lying and taking credit for someone else’s work was so hypocritical.

“And not only that, you also make other people do your job as a fag.”

Cole laughed, closing his eyes and turning his head, “No idea what you’re talking about.” Secretly, he panicked, worrying that perhaps Ciel had some way to back up his accusations with proof.

“The data Redmond asked you to gather… “Ciel began listing some of the tasks Cole had pretended to do, hitting each nail right on the head. “Ironing, polishing shoes, and even preparing snacks… You’re doing none of that!” Ciel tried his hardest to sound upset or angry, “All your skills are fake!!”

Cole blinked, surprised, but quickly regained his composure. “Hah! That’s some good imagination.” He threw his hand up, attempting to appear careless, “you don’t even have evidence.”

However, he could not help but be shocked at Ciel’s next words. “I do.” He gasped, not really sure why he was surprised, of course he did, why would he be doing this if he didn’t?

But when Ciel pulled out one of his rose cards, covered in tape and rips, Cole’s jaw practically dropped to the polished tile floor beneath them. “Tha—“ he stuttered not believing what he was seeing. “That is…!!”

Ciel grinned triumphantly, boastingly. “Oh, do you recognize this? It’s the cards you use to ask your entourage to do your job,” he said, practically spitting the word. He held up a few individual cards, “this is when you requested to gather the data, this is the ironing, and this is to polish shoes.” He stopped, pulling one from the bottom of the pile he had brought with him. “This is when you asked the house of red’s chef to prepare the snacks!”

He grinned almost sadistically at Cole, who looked absolutely terrified. “And I have many more. They even have the date and time, and it’s all in your handwriting.”

Cole took a step back, eyes as wide as saucers. “I-I told them to dispose of them…”

Ciel grin expanded even wider as he continued, “They did. Luckily they hadn’t been collected yet. I had a hard time…” he drifted off, remembering how entertaining the sight of Sebastian digging through the huge heaps of garbage was. “I had to find all these tiny pieces of cards among the garbage gathered from all over the school.”

Cole was astounded, that small boy did all that?! “What…!?”

“And they were all carefully ripped up. It took a long time to patch them together…” he thought again of Sebastian patching them together. It hadtaken a while, so long that Ciel had actually fallen asleep waiting. “What would Redmond think if he knew this?” He saw Cole flinch, knowing that the other boy realized how much of an impact this would have on his reputation.

“As a student of this prestigious school, aren’t you ashamed!?” He yelled, leaning forward and trying his hardest to make it look believable, although it really shouldn’t have been. “I will forget that you deceived us… But you have to be honest with Redmond.” He looked back at Cole, “fags should be trustworthy brothers… right?”

Cole thought about how hard he had worked to establish that brotherly relationship with Redmond, the powerhouse of the red house.

“…Yeah. I’ll tell him everything.” He looked down slightly, his bangs partially concealing his eyes.

His head snapped back up, his face twisted in an ugly grimace. “The fuck!” He glared at Ciel before declaring in a voice filled with hate, “No way I will!!!” He snapped his fingers, summoning the three goons hiding out in the hallway. He smiled as Ciel was roughly grabbed and constrained by two of them, although he looked weak enough that one might have been enough. He wasn’t taking any chances, though.

Ciel grunted as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and began, as any sane person would, to struggle.

“I would’ve never come here unprepared,” the blond began, pulling out a box of matches from his jacket. “Are you stupid?” as he lit a match. “Ok,” he began as he held the match up to the stack of cards he held in his hand. “No evidence.” He dropped the cards as they caught fire, and reached over and grabbed Ciel’s tie in his left hand, pulling sharply until Ciel’s face was roughly two inches from his own.

“Too bad for your efforts. Your attitude pisses me off! You’re getting carried away just cos the seniors kind of fancy you.” Ciel tensed up in light of his struggles not working.

“Using others is also a skill, you know?” Cole released the poor younger boy’s tie and stepped back. “I’m simply making good use of otherwise average people.” He stopped and flipped his hair before continuing, “Because I’m the most beautiful boy in the school!!”

Ciel glared back at him, unsure of where this was going.

Cole glared down at him, voice lowering slightly. “Your life changes greatly if you’re able to become a prefect in this school. Do you know how much I flattered them to be where I am now? You’re already a winner; you can’t understand the feelings of a younger son that will never inherit a title.

Ciel’s struggles began anew as he tried to think of some more lies that would make him appear to be a goody-two-shoes.

“I believe that winning by cheating has no value!”

Cole growled, getting annoyed by Ciel’s persistence. “You acting like a good boy…” he pulled a sharp, expensive pair of scissors out of the inside of his jacket, “gets on my nerves!” He took another threating step towards the younger boy, “I’ll become the next prefect of the red house!! And Redmond will like me more than anyone else!!”

As he walked even closer to Ciel, he raised the scissors above his head before bringing them down and ripping open the front of Ciel’s uniform jacket. “I’m also the most beautiful here!!”

“What are you—“ Ciel began struggling twice as much before Cole’s unforgiving foot hit him directly in the chest, pushing all the air out of him. “Gah—“ He coughed a bit as he struggled to regain his breath, trying not to subscumb to his asthma, which was steadily getting worse, tightening his lungs and making it close to impossible to get air to and out of them.

“It’s so stupid to call me to such a deserted place.” Cole grinned as he finished, “no one will come to save you.” At this he stepped aside to reveal what the third boy had been doing. A camera sat directly in front of Ciel, fully prepared to take a picture.

“Let’s see, let’s take some pictures…” the older boy took the scissors and slowly pushed the blade into the younger boy’s flesh. Not particularly deep, but deep enough to allow blood to seep out as Ciel cried out in pain. “… the kind that make you want to die from shame!!” He stepped back as the one boy took a picture or the bare-chested and bleeding boy, struggling to free himself from the firm hold of the older boys behind him.

Cole smiled, liking how easy this was, “Go,” he told the other boys. “Do it.”

Ciel cried out as he was stripped of his shirt, shoes and socks by the three boys. However, one of them had covered his mouth, so all that was heard was a faint groan. Now left only in his pants, his struggles increased in intensity. He managed to turn his head and free his mouth long enough to yell “Please stop it!!” before the hand was once again over his mouth.

“Hmm, now I think it’s time for another picture…” Cole remained far enough away to not block the camera, but close enough to look down on Ciel and make the younger boy widen his eyes in fear. When the picture was fully taken, he walked forward until he was almost on top of Ciel, noticing the brand upon the blue-haired boy’s back, with blood from the wound on his chest sliding across it before dripping onto the now slightly blood stained floor.

He briefly took a step back, fear flickering across his facial features before smirking and leaning down to Ciel, laying two of his fingers on the cut on the smaller boy’s chest.

Ciel winced as the blond began creating designs on his chest in his own blood. “What’s this? Are you a slave Ciel? Or perhaps you once were…” Seeing Ciel flinch, he continued on, “Regardless, for today…” he leaned uncomfortably close, so that his mouth was next to Ciel’s pierced ear. “… You will be my slave.”

He moved closer still, press his still fully clothed chest on the younger boy’s and taking delight in the muffled yell of pain that it brought. He licked Ciel’s ear, causing him to shudder and attempt to pull away, but he was still held by the other two boys, watching curiously at what Cole would do next.

When his tongue ran across Ciel’s earring he moved, closing his teeth around it and pulling slightly. Ciel, realizing what was about to happen, widened his eyes and tried to move when suddenly his earring was ripped from his lobe sideways, tearing open his cartilage and causing the poor boy to yell out as tears began running down his face.

Cole grinned and licked at the new wound, causing Ciel more pain still, before pulling away and having another picture taken.

“So how do you like having such embarrassing pictures of you, without your clothes, bleeding, restrained, and crying being taken!?”

Ciel just struggled more, knowing that he couldn’t call Sebastian and wondering why the prefects weren’t coming. Was his plan not working…?

“You.” Cole snapped at the boy on Ciel’s right, grinning sadistically. “Remove your hand. And lower him to his knees.” He began removing his pants as Ciel gasped for air and coughed.

When he was finally free of his restricting pants, he took a step towards Ciel, his erect and throbbing member right in the smaller boy’s face, brushing up against his nose and mouth.

Ciel attempted to jerk back, absolutely revolted at the sight before him. When he realized that he wasn’t able to move at all, he looked up and glared at the older boy, looking right in his eyes. “Never.”

Cole simply laughed. “Oh really? Hey, you!” He turned and pointed to the boy behind him, at the camera, who had just taken another picture, only showing Ciel’s face, not allowing the others’ identities to be revealed. “Grab the scissors and make him open his mouth,” at this, Ciel’s eyes widened, but he stubbornly kept his mouth tightly closed.

The other boy walked until he was right over Ciel’s left side, and plunged the scissors deep into Ciel’s shoulder. Much deeper and harder than Cole wanted, so much so, in fact, that Ciel was crying out for a few seconds before he remembered to shove his cock in the blue-haired boy’s mouth.

As the scissors pierced his skin and tore at his muscles, Ciel screamed in agony, his left arm loosening as he could no longer control it with his torn muscles.

Cole moaned as he began thrusting roughly into Ciel’s warm, moist mouth, having never felt anything like it before. He grabbed the blue hair, using it to bob Ciel’s head in time with his thrusts.

Ciel tried not to gag, and relaxed his throat as much as he could, but by the time Cole pulled out and came on his face, he was coughing, choking, sobbing. He didn’t notice as pictures were taken the whole time, all he knew was that at some point after that, his pants, underwear, and eye patch were removed. He couldn’t count how many times his mouth was violated by all four boys in turn, all he could remember was how painful it was the first, and every, time he was entered and raped. He couldn’t remember the order in which they switched positions, just how humiliating and painful it was.

He had no clue how many pictures were taken, just that the all showed him as the weak, pathetic, crying little boy that he was.

By the time the last picture was taken of him on the floor, naked, and lying in a puddle of sweat, tears, blood and cum, he had stopped wondering why the prefects, or anyone, wasn’t coming to rescue him, just when the torture would stop.

As Cole finished replacing his clothes and fixing his hair, he turned to glare and Ciel, curled up on the floor. “Now what? Are you going to try to blame this on me too? Where is your evidence?” And he walked out of the 3rd art room, leaving Ciel to sob until he somebody found him or he gathered up the strength to leave on his own.

At about the time that Cole left along with his three goons, P4 was sprawled in the Swan Gazebo unconscious due to huge nose bleeds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
